McDonald's Happy Meal (USA)/List of toys
A list of McDonald's Happy Meal toy promotions from 1979 to the present day in the USA. 1979 *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' toys (December) 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 *''Santa Claus: The Movie'' toys (December) 1986 *''Stompers'' toys (August) *''An American Tail'' books (November) 1987 1988 *''Oliver & Company'' toys (November) 1989 *''The Little Mermaid'' toys (November) 1990 * The Rescuers Down Under toys (November) 1991 *''McDino Changeables'' (June) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' toys (July) *''Hook'' toys (December) 1992 *''Batman Returns'' toys (June) 1993 * Earth Day toys (March) * Totally Toy Holiday toys (December) 1994 * Sonic the Hedgehog toys (April) * The Flintstones toys (May) * Happy Birthday Train toys (June) 1995 * Spider-Man toys (January) 1996 * Space Jam toys (November) 1997 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (March) * Sleeping Beauty toys (September) * The Jungle Book toys (October) * The Little Mermaid toys (November) 1998 * Hercules toys (February) * Peter Pan toys (March) * Disney's Animal Kingdom toys (April) * Mulan toys (June) * Tamagotchi Toyz (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August) * A Bug's Life toys (November) 1999 * Mulan toys (February) * Recess toys (March) * Tarzan toys (June) * Toy Story 2 toys (November) 2000 * Dinosaur toys (May) * Fingerboard/Hello Kitty toys (July) * The Tigger Movie toys (August) * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Buzz Lightyear: Star Command toys (January) * Disney's House of Mouse toys (February) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire toys (June) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (July) * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs toys (October) 2002 * 100 Years of Magic toys (March) * Lilo and Stitch toys (June) * The Country Bears toys (July) * Treasure Planet toys (November) 2003 * The Jungle Book 2 toys (February) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Sega handheld games (June) * Brother Bear toys (November) 2004 * EA Sports handheld games (April) * Neo Pets toys (May) * 25 Years of Happiness toys (June) * Sonic the Hedgehog handheld games (December) 2005 * Chicken Little toys (November) 2006 * Cars toys (June) * Flushed Away toys (November) * IZ toys (December) 2007 * TMNT toys (March) 2008 * Kung Fu Panda toys (May) 2009 * Monsters vs Aliens toys (March) * James Cameron's Avatar toys (December) 2010 * The Last Airbender toys (July) 2011 * Rio toys (April) * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked toys (December) * The Smurfs toys (July) 2012 * Hotel Transylvania toys (September) 2013 * Epic toys (May) * Despicable Me 2 toys (June) * The Smurfs 2 toys (July) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Furby Boom! toys (December) 2014 * Paul Frank toys/Adventure Time toys (January) * The Lego Movie cups (February) * Mr Peabody and Sherman toys (March) * The Book of Life Halloween pails (October) * Pokemon X & Y toys 2015 * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water bottle toppers (February) * Home toys (March) * Minions toys (July) * Hotel Transylvania 2 toys (September) * Minions Halloween pails (October) * Peanuts (2015 movie) toys (November) 2016 * My Little Pony toys/Transformers toys (February) * Barbie Spy Squad toys/DC Comics Hot Wheels toys (March) * Emoji plush toys (April) * The Angry Birds Movie toys (May) * Skylanders Superchargers toys/The Powerpuff Girls toys (June) * The Secret Life of Pets toys (July) * Cartoon Network (September) * Great Pumpkin Halloween Pails (October) * Trolls Pencil topers (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Hello Sanrio toys (December) 2017 * SING toys (January) * Teen Titans Go!/SweetTart toys (February) * The LEGO Batman Movie toys (March) * Barbie/Hot Wheels toys (April) * Smurfs: The Lost Village toys (May) * Super Mario toys (June) * Despicable Me 3 toys (July) * Emoji Movie toys (August) * The LEGO Ninjago Movie toys (September) * My Little Pony: The Movie/Transformers: Robots in Disguise (October) * Pokemon Sun & Moon/Hello Sanrio (November) * Holiday Express (December) 2018 *''Yo-Kai Watch''/''Shopkins'' (January) *''American Greetings'' (February) *''Peter Rabbit'' toys (February) *''Peanuts'' Snoopy toys (March) *''National Geographic Kids'' (April) **''Hanazuki''/''Beyblade Burst'' toys *''Shimmer and Shine'' / OK KO Let’s be Heroes toys (May) *''Incredible 2'' (June) *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (July) *''FurReal Friends''/''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (August) *''My Little Pony''/''Pokemon'' (September) *''Goosebumps 2: Horrorland'' Halloween Pals (October) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2'' (November) *''The Grinch'' toys (December) Category:McDonald's